prometheus_labsfandomcom-20200214-history
ACP-902
PROBLEM The demand for exorcisms greatly outstrips the capabilities of human religious institutions.1 If not addressed, the number of persons, locations, and objects inhabited by demonic entities will steadily increase. Individuals and items affected by demonic entities manifest abnormal, erratic, and detrimental behavior, causing damage to nearby people and property. If left unchecked, the growing number of demonic possessions could negatively impact the world economy and the health of human civilization. With decreasing numbers of trained exorcists, and with a rapidly increasing world population, it is becoming infeasible to rely on the existing religious infrastructure to deal with this problem. If exorcisms could be partially or entirely automated, the rate at which they could be performed would increase. SOLUTION We propose the creation of electro-thaumic computer systems, capable of performing Grade H thaumaturgical workings and rituals, and the development of a software program capable of utilizing these systems, in order to automate the performance of standard exorcisms. An Everhart Resonator, similar to those manufactured for sale to the ICSUT, can be used to provide the necessary energies for performing the exorcisms. These devices operate on well-understood thaumalogical principles, and allow for the conversion of electricity into Elan-Vital Energy, which powers all thaumaturgic workings.23 ACP-902 An off-the-shelf commercial projector can easily be utilized for creating containment circles scaled to practically any size around the object or person to be exorcised. This projector can also be used to create the complex fractal patterns necessary for directing backlash from the exorcism workings. This allows for rapid and standardized creation of the necessary thaumaturgic geometry, reducing setup time and decreasing the chances of human error. In order to direct the EVE generated by the Everhart Resonator, an automated thaumaturgical control device will need to be developed. While no such technology currently exists, Graham's recently published theories on machine thaumaturgy suggest that it is possible through the use of sufficiently complex computing hardware.4 We believe that these theories can be combined with the work done by the now-cancelled Project Auto-Magus to construct such a device. A commercial microcontroller would be used to integrate all of these subsystems and operate the hardware components during the workings. This microcontroller would be programmed to accept some amount of basic user input as parameters for an exorcism, and then proceed to perform the exorcism without further input from the user. An entire system, once completed, could be packaged inside a casing of dimensions no more than 15 cm x 60 cm x 60 cm, or 54 liters in volume, increasing ease of shipping and use. BUSINESS CASE These systems are designed to increase the number of exorcisms that can be performed by a single individual or organization. As such, the expected customers are those that already employ trained exorcists, such as the GOC, the Roman Catholic Church, the Horizon Initiative, and the Foundation. These systems would be used to supplement an organization's number of trained exorcists, allowing them to exorcise more demonic entities. This technology would also have internal applications within Prometheus Labs, as it could prove useful in debugging many of our ongoing demonology research projects, particularly Project Dante. In addition, the thaumic hardware that would need to be developed, such as the thaumaturgical control device, could be re-purposed in a variety of different technologies, and would potentially allow for the revival of Project Auto-Magus. USE OF FUNDING Much of the necessary funding would be spent on research and development of the thaumic hardware components. Completion and refinement of the existing work done by Project Auto-Magus could take as much as fifty weeks, and cost upwards of $400,000. Development of the operating software would take between ten and fifteen weeks, costing approximately $50,000. This work cannot be done until the design of the hardware components has been completed. Prototyping and testing the final system is estimated to take between twenty and thirty weeks, and will require summoning multiple demonic entities. It is recommended that several freelance exorcists be contracted to exorcise any uncontrolled demonic entities in the event of a failure in containment. The overall costs for testing the system are estimated as $150,000. KNOWN ISSUES As of this writing, no Everhart Resonator currently exists that can operate without a thaumaturge acting as a catalyst, and no theoretical basis exists for the creation of one. The development of such a Resonator is crucial to the success of this proposal; the lack of such a device is what ultimately led to the failure of Project Auto-Magus. The costs for developing a fully mechanical Everhart Resonator, if the creation of one is even possible, are difficult to estimate. As already mentioned, a thaumaturgical control device would need to be developed for the proposed systems. While the theoretical basis for such a device does exist, very little work has been done on the subject of machine thaumaturgy outside of Project Auto-Magus. As such, much of the research required for this device will need to be done in-house, increasing development time of the entire system. Bibliography # Fullerman, S. T. (1981). The Popularity of Popular Religion: How Mass Media Shapes Religious Beliefs. Journal of Anthropological Research, 90-100. # Everhart, J. (1946). Using Nuclear Magnetic Resonance to Generate EVE. Journal of Unified Thaumatology, 57-60. # Farrier, S. (1952). Applying the Everhart Conversion to Electron Spin Resonance. Journal of Unified Thaumatology, 75-80. # Graham, A. (1982). A Theoretical Basis for Machine Thaumaturgy. Journal of Unified Thaumatology, 167-175. Category:Item Arsenal